Chocolate sobre el agua
by CassandraLys
Summary: [OoC] A un año de haberse roto la maldición en StoryBrooke, diversos cambios se suscitan en Regina y en Emma. Y entre el batir de dos magias una pregunta queda en el aire... ¿Serán acaso en esencia parecidas Reina Malvada y Salvadora?/ [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]/[Femslash/SwanQueen]
1. Recuento de un año

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

2) La historia esta relatada desde el punto de vista de Regina y de Emma, tratando en lo posible de retratar la personalidad de los personajes de la serie original. Pero como en todo historia quizás se encuentren con alguna variación empezando por el formato en el que es presentado el relato, «texto poético».

3) La trama de la historia se estaría centrando entre la primera y segunda temporada y quizás algo de la tercera. Y los hechos han sido nombrados como en su conjunto dado la idea de introspección que hacen los personajes.

4) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5)Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

**Recuento de un año:**

POV Emma:

De todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que fijarme en ella. Justo tuve que posar los ojos en la arrogante Alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

Perderme en su mirada tiránica despertaba en mí un deseo de desafiarla solo para conocer cada una de sus facetas.

Debo admitir que sacarla de quicio es mi pasatiempo favorito. Que me dedique cada una de sus miradas; altivas, encrispadas o desafiantes es lo que llena de emoción mis días.

A ciencia cierta no sabía bien que me esperaría al seguir a hasta aquí a mi recién encontrado hijo biológico. Y aún no me acostumbro a todo lo sucedido, como saber que mis padres son personajes de cuento de hadas y que casi son de mi misma edad. Que todo el pueblo en verdad pertenece a algún cuento, que mi hijo fue adoptado por la Reina Malvada, que yo sería algo así como «La Salvadora» y que poseo magia aunque aún no sepa controlarla.

Pero así se han dado los hechos y si no los hubiese sufrido en carne propia, creería que me he vuelto loca. Henry dice que no me acostumbro todavía porque no se me da bien creer en lo improbable, en la fantasía.

Mas entiéndanme la realidad me ha golpeado desde que era un bebé, siendo dejada a un costado de la ruta y luego con la inestabilidad del sistema de adopción. He pasado de casa de acogida en casa de acogida y hasta una temporada en prisión. ¿Cómo esperan que de un momento a otro crea que todo se debía a un determinado plan que consistía en salvar a todo un pueblo que provenía de un mundo de ensueño?.

Sin embargo a lo único que podía darle crédito era al poder de Regina. Ella hechizaba con sus ojos chocolate, sus trajes sastre y sus tacones. Además te desarmaba con una mueca de sus labios, de los cuales no podías apartar los ojos sobre todo cuando te percatabas de la cicatriz que había en un costado sobre ellos.

En numerosas ocasiones me he quedado mirando los labios de la Evil Queen, pensando en recorrerlos con mis dedos y luego con mi boca saborearlos. Y sé perfectamente que ella sabe de ello, por eso invade mi espacio para dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y poner a prueba mi resistencia.

Resistencia que cada día se hace más débil frente al movimiento de su cadera al andar y a su audaz mirar que parece desnudar mi alma.

A pesar de que la vida nos enfrentó, nuestras historias son similares. Están llenas de ausencias, abandonos y engaños. Eso nos hizo desconfiadas, frías y tercas. Solo que respecto a ella la magia negra sacó lo peor; pero eso solo da cuenta de su miedo a vivir, a creer que puede tener un final feliz.

Me gustaría devolverle esa ilusión que tenía antes de ser reina, cuando tan solo era Regina. Me gustaría verla sonreír como cuando le sonríe a Henry y en contadas ocasiones a mí, sobre todo cuando formulo alguna queja sobre mis padres.

Igualmente son tantas las capas de maldad, autosuficiencia, arrogancia y testarudez que tiene encima la Alcaldesa Mills; que veo poco probable un acercamiento que no termine en una batalla de luces, chispas y palabras irónicamente hirientes. Y eso que hemos estado juntas por un año pero amigas aún no somos y mucho me temo que menos podremos ser lo que imagino, sobre todo porque estoy segura que ella no siente lo mismo.

* * *

POV Regina:

Es totalmente imposible que yo haya caído presa del «encanto», nótese mi desprecio por esa palabra, de la madre biológica de Henry. De todas las mujeres del mundo en la que menos me fijaría sería en la señorita Swan. A leguas se ve que no tiene clase, que es irresponsable y rebelde, como si de un adolescente y no de una mujer adulta se tratase.

Y si aquello no fuera suficiente motivo para evitarla, está el hecho de que es hija de Snow y su príncipe encantador; lo que la convierte en mi enemiga natural.

No es atracción lo que siento por ella, es odio y miedo a que me arrebate a mi hijo. Hijo al que por cierto ella abandonó y del que ahora pretende ocuparse, reclamando derechos que no le corresponden al haber sido una adopción cerrada.

Pero a ella no le importan las leyes, pues su instinto es desafiarlo todo algo sacado del «encanto» de su padre y sin medir las consecuencias, pecando así de imprudente como su madre.

Y para colmo, a aquellas molestas características suma la suya propia que consiste en leer la verdad en los ojos del otro; y la lectura de mi mirada no escapa a su «súper-poder».

Es más me atrevería a decir que conmigo ese don es más preciso e infalible que cuando lee otros ojos. Pareciera que Miss Swan lograse llegar al fondo de mi alma y me descontrola todo. Ya que se nota que no ve en mí a la Evil Queen sino a esa Regina que sepulté tras capas y capas de maldad, arrogancia y autosuficiencia.

Sin embargo ante su mirada aparezco desnuda, vulnerable y termino comprendiendo como se siente ella. Permitiendo de esa forma que vea a Henry, que pasé tiempo con él y hasta la he admitido como mi digna adversaria.

Disfruto nuestros choques de miradas retadoras, palabras irónicamente hirientes y el agitar de ambas magias; que por alguna razón se atraen.

Y es que Reina Malvada y Salvadora no son del todo las antagonistas de la historia sino dos caras de la misma moneda. Así me lo ha hecho ver Emma, y digo su nombre por vez primera en esta sección del papel porque, a causa del juego que nos mantiene como enemigas, caí presa de sus miradas.

Y sé además que no le es indiferente mi presencia, pues la he sorprendido en varias ocasiones mirando mis labios como un niño ante un juguete nuevo. Aquí he de admitir que me gusta poner a prueba su resistencia, invadiendo su espacio, acercando mi rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

Aunque con el tiempo aquello se haya vuelto en contra mía y ahora la resistencia puesta a prueba es la que compete a mi persona. Y es así que de este año que ha pasado, sacó en blanco que Emma y yo no somos amigas y mucho menos puedo llevar a cabo lo que mi parte «Evil Queen» ha imaginado. Mas es innegable que algo nuevo en mí ha arraigado.


	2. Maldiciones se rompen, magias se mezclan

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

2) La historia esta relatada desde el punto de vista de Regina y de Emma, tratando en lo posible de retratar la personalidad de los personajes de la serie original. Pero como en todo historia quizás se encuentren con alguna variación empezando por el formato en el que es presentado el relato, «texto poético».

3) La trama de la historia se estaría centrando entre la primera y segunda temporada y quizás algo de la tercera. Y los hechos han sido nombrados como en su conjunto dado la idea de introspección que hacen los personajes.

4) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5)Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

**Maldiciones que se rompen, esencias mágicas que se mezclan:**

POV Emma:

Dragones, maldición del sueño, beso de amor verdadero. Recupero de recuerdos, magia indescifrable y diferente. Sombreros con el poder de abrir portales y espectros. Pocillos de té y mundos mágicos de cuento.

Genios de lámpara que habitan espejos y la cruel realidad que me gusta la mujer que una vez estuvo casada con mi abuelo, son las cosas que no entiendo y que me persiguen al intentar dormir.

La magia para alguien que ha vivido dependiendo de si mismo es un tanto lejana, a pesar de los indicios que haya al respecto.

Sin duda estoy en parte agradecida a aquella magia, por el «milagro» que obró en Henry una vez lo besé en la frente como despidiéndome cuando Regina intentó envenenarme y él se sacrificó para salvarme.

Soy consciente también de que no soñé el dragón al cual me enfrenté en un juego sucio al que el Señor Gold me hizo caer. Vi con mis propios ojos como todos recuperaron sus recuerdos, y algunos sus «poderes». E incluso ayudé a abrir el portal con un sombrero por el que caímos mi madr… Mary Margaret y yo.

Mas el encontrarme con Cora, la madre de Regina, me hizo dar cuenta que lo que sabía de su historia solo eran los retazos que me habían contado mis padres. Y eso no me dejaba tranquila pues los ojos chocolate de la Alcaldesa vislumbraban otra historia, algo que solo ella recordaba y que era el punto inicial de lo que los cuentos la acusan.

Mi tarea entonces comenzó a consistir en lograr que Regina Mills confiara en mí y me pudiese decir cómo surgió su temible papel de Reina Malvada. Cosa que no creo sea algo que ella haya querido o elegido.

La vida en estos veintiocho años me enseñó que nadie busca ser odiado sino amado, pero que las circunstancias de la vida pueden transformarte en un ser despreciable. Y eso pasa cuando te privan de todo, cuando lo pierdes todo y te hacen sentir que no mereces vivir ni ser feliz.

Si a todo ello le sumas que otros te avienten su final feliz en la cara y agregas a la ecuación magia oscura y manipulación mezclada con desesperación; creo que tienes la receta perfecta para crea un villano y una maldición.

Por eso me niego a creer que todos los demás sean tan santos y solo víctimas de un ser siniestro, que a mí no me lo parece tanto.

Quizás aquella perspectiva se deba solo a mi atracción hacia Regina o lo que atañe a mi vida misma, sin embargo no me conformo con escuchar sólo una campana.

Quiero y deseo que la Reina tenga la posibilidad de expresarse con su propia voz. Y más que nada tengo el deseo egoísta de que esa confesión sea una confidencia entre nosotras dos.

* * *

POV Regina:

No soy de las que halague a alguien pero debo reconocer que Miss Swan posee tenacidad, valentía y honorabilidad. Esta bastante lejos de ser tan cabeza hueca como su madre o tan creída como su padre.

Incluso cuando me desafía, como el pasado año en que cortó mi manzano, no lo hace con la soberbia de quien quiere demostrar que es fuerte sino con la simpleza de alguien que está dispuesto a luchar por lo que quiere; pero no a traición sino de frente.

Eso siempre me ha llamado la atención pues ha tenido miles de oportunidades de dejarme a mi suerte, sin embargo me ha salvado una y otra vez. No se rindió conmigo, lucha de igual a igual y hasta pretende conocer mi verdad.

Al parecer no se conforma con lo que sabe de mí por parte del pueblo, de sus padres y de los cuentos. No, ella está convencida de que hay algo más, algo que sólo yo sé y que es el inicio de todo.

Supongo que su súper-poder es el que la lleva a pensar así, o tal vez influye el que yo sea la otra madre de Henry, y no crea que alguien malvado haya criado bien a su hijo. Puede que tal vez sea su «obligación» como «Salvadora» que la motiva a escuchar a todos, o su encuentro con mi madre a cuyo lado soy una malvada nivel principiante.

Sea lo que fuese se nota que Emma no se rendirá hasta descubrir qué esconde mi mirada, hasta no saber cuál es el secreto de la Reina Malvada.

Y aunque intenté esquivar sus preguntas contestando con sarcasmos e indirectas, ella no se dio por vencida. Siguió buscando la oportunidad de abordarme y hasta intentó que Rumpelstiltskin le hablase de ese pasado que no me atrevo a confesarle a nadie.

Debo admitir que el ver que no bajó los brazos respecto a mí, ha comenzado a dar sus frutos. Y ahora en ocasiones me encuentro pensando en cómo mi verdad le voy a decir.

Sin embargo en todas esas situaciones el miedo a que me rechacé una vez me muestre sin mascaras, me asalta una y otra vez.

Esos sueños en donde soy juzgada por su cristalina mirada y terminó en medio de la ciudad atada y lista para la estocada final, se suceden en la noche y hacen que despierte sobresaltada haciéndome mil reproches.

No estoy lista aún para contar la verdad, para volver a sacar a la luz a la antigua Regina y después admitir mis horribles crímenes como la Reina Malvada. Y mucho menos me atrevo a revelar todo eso ante los ojos verde-agua de la Salvadora.

Aquello sin duda sería mi derrota, el jaque mate de Snow White sobre la Evil Queen y el fin de una venganza no consumada.

—Yo no soy mi madre —Me volvió a decir mientras compartíamos un café en la comisaría.

—No hay garantía de ello, Miss Swan —Le respondí dedicándole la peor de mis miradas.

—Tampoco las hay de que así sea, Señora Mills —Esgrimió estirándose en su silla detrás del escritorio y agrego—: Además no pretendo más que saber cómo te convertiste en la villana del cuento, no busco venganza ni regocijarme en tu padecimiento.

—Eso creo comprenderlo, Miss Swan —dije medio escupiendo con desprecio su nombre porque la seguridad que la siempre rodea aún me molestaba—: Pero lo que no entiendo es su insistencia en conocer mi verdad cuando no somos más que dos mujeres enfrentadas tanto por un hijo en común como por los roles que nos tocaron en suerte.

—Creo que te persiguen muchos fantasmas Regina —comentó de repente estirándose hacia adelante—; y no podes ver que todos tienen derecho a contar su historia, a tener su propia voz —Me miró con cierta esperanza en sus ojos y concluyó—: Te lo debes a ti misma y a Henry.

—¿Henry? —murmuré para mí y pregunté—; ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?.

—No crees que es injusto que sólo te conozca por lo que dicen los cuentos y mis padres de ti —Teorizó sagazmente—: Sé que no me creerás por eso de los roles que estas convencida debemos interpretar, pero a mí me gustaría que Henry supiera que sus dos madres le quieren y que no son más que dos seres humanos con defectos y virtudes, que en su vida hicieron lo que pudieron.

—¿Y crees que no lo sabe? —inquirí visiblemente enojada.

—Puede que lo intuya porque es inteligente —alegó con una sonrisa de orgullo—: Pero si sigues insistiendo con tu silencio lo que has hecho hasta ahora por él, será en vano y tendrán más valor tus actos malos y lo que otras lenguas digan.

Dicho esto se levantó y me dejó sola en la comisaría, siendo presa de mis miedos y cobardías. Y en todo ese sinfín de emociones que se agolpaban en mí, no podía más que darle la razón a Emma.

Mi silencio era el que me alejaba de Henry, no eran sus abuelos o su madre bilógica. Era mi obstinación en mostrarme fría y malvada sumado a mis ideas de venganza que eran tan autodestructivas como absurdas a esta altura del partido.

Pero un hábito bien aprendido es difícil de cambiar y yo lo he intentado más de una vez sin poder el éxito alcanzar. Aún así pienso que quizás abriéndome hacía Emma, mi suerte comience a variar y pueda esta sensación de perder a Henry de mí alejar.


	3. Chocolate sobre el agua: confesiones

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

2) La historia esta relatada desde el punto de vista de Regina y de Emma, tratando en lo posible de retratar la personalidad de los personajes de la serie original. Pero como en todo historia quizás se encuentren con alguna variación empezando por el formato en el que es presentado el relato, «texto poético».

3) La trama de la historia se estaría centrando entre la primera y segunda temporada y quizás algo de la tercera. Y los hechos han sido nombrados como en su conjunto dado la idea de introspección que hacen los personajes.

4) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5)Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

**Confesiones que reflejan el chocolate sobre el agua:**

POV Emma:

Cuando dije que «sí» a cenar con Regina prácticamente no estaba pensando en nada. Creí que sería una invitación para hablar de Henry, aunque no entendía por qué la cena era en su casa y no en «Granny's Diner» como las otras que se venían dando.

Pero luego me enteré que la Alcaldesa le permitió a Henry dormir en casa de mis padres, lo que ocurría muy rara vez. Y aquí empecé a tener los nervios a flor de piel.

Mi mente me trabajaba a mil por hora y me pintaba escenas de diferentes formas y tipos. Las primeras me mostraban a mí siendo, en la cena, el sacrificio favorito de la Reina Malvada.

Las segundas escenas valían para una película para mayores de dieciocho años y me obligaron a darme una ducha fría. Y las últimas planteaban la posibilidad de que mi constancia por vez primera rindiera frutos y conociese la verdad sobre Regina Mills.

Al fin y al cabo todo aquello solo sirvió para que me cambiara de ropa un mínimo de tres veces. Eligiendo la última vez una camisa de manga larga, un chaleco marrón, un pantalón del mismo color que el chaleco y mi cazadora de cuero haciendo juego con todo lo demás junto a mis botas negras.

Después de despedirme de Henry y de mis padres, me dirigí a la Residencia Mills porque sabía que lo que más odiaba Regina era la impuntualidad. Y yo podía pecar de muchas cosas, pero jamás de dejar plantada o hacer esperar a alguien como ella. No me arriesgaría a su ira o peor aún a una mirada de desaprobación o decepción.

Borrando todo ello de mi mente, por un minuto, me animé a tocar el timbre de su mansión. Al cabo de lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero que sólo fueron unos minutos, Regina abrió la puerta.

—Veo que es puntual, Miss Swan —saludó de esa manera tan particular que usa para mantener las distancias y protegerse.

—Cualquier cosa por evitar que me regañe antes de comenzar la cena, Señora Alcaldesa —respondí tranquilamente entrando a la casa sin mirarla.

Una vez dentro levanté la cabeza y la contemplé reprimiendo un grito de asombro que intentaba colarse entre mis labios. Es que Regina no podía verse más hermosa con esa falda negra y tacones haciendo juego.

Y para más dulce tortura el atuendo lo completaba una camisa de seda gris, entallada, que al tener abiertos los primeros botones dejaba aventurar un poco su escote.

—La comida estará lista en unos segundos —dijo con voz firme pero no tan autoritaria como otras veces—: Si quiere puede esperar en la sala o acompañarme a la cocina.

—Esperaré en la sala —indiqué pasando a dicha habitación en donde me quité la campera y la dejé en el sillón.

Necesitaba esos segundos a solas para controlar mis nervios y sosegar mi mente. Pero poco duró mi momento de estabilidad, pues todo se alborotó cuando su voz reclamó mi atención.

—¿Prefieres un Chardonnay o un Cabernet Sauvignon Merlot? —preguntó entrando en la sala tuteándome por vez primera.

—¿Qué? —Contra-pregunté saliendo de mis pensamientos.

—Que si con la cena vas a querer vino blanco o vino tinto —contestó haciendo rodar sus ojos, en una clara señal de que le molestaba tener que repetir las cosas.

—Ah, vino tinto —Elegí y de inmediato me disculpé—: Lo siento mi mente se encontraba en otra parte.

—¿Y dónde se encontraba su mente, Miss Swan? —inquirió entre irónica y curiosa, volviéndome a tratar de «usted».

—Entre varios pensamientos —respondí sin querer ahondar demasiado.

—Me sorprende gratamente saber que de vez en cuando, permite que su mente piense —Esgrimió con ironía buscando pelea, mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Parte de mí quería responderle con algo ingenioso, con algo que subiese la apuesta a su desafío. Pero otra parte mía, sólo quería una velada tranquila.

—Sí, al parecer de vez en cuando me gusta ejercitar mi cerebro además de mi cuerpo —dije riéndome sola de mi chiste.

—¿No respondes con ironía si no con un chiste? —cuestionó sorprendida y arremetió—; ¿acaso no te encuentras bien?.

—Me siento bien Regina —Esquivé su pregunta primera pero viendo sus ojos fijos en mí, me obligué a responder—; es solo que no me apetece discutir esta noche.

Vi un dejo de comprensión y de culpa en su mirada, que hicieron que automáticamente cambiara de tema.

—Y ¿qué has preparado para cenar? —inquirí al tiempo que me llegaba el aroma a lasagna.

—Pues como ves lasagna y de postre tarta de manzana —respondió con una media sonrisa y agregó—: Aunque si sientes resquemor por la tarta, hay helado de chocolate.

—No soy mi madre —repliqué divertida—; todavía no le huyo a las manzanas.

—(jajaja), ¿a pesar de que ya las he utilizado contra usted, Miss Swan? —Sondeó en plan divertido.

—Pues si lo que quiere es eliminarme no creo que me invitaría a su casa, Señora Alcaldesa —repuse y guiñándole el ojo añadí—: Debería dar muchas explicaciones al otro día si no aparezco en casa de mis padres.

—Tiene razón, Sheriff —afirmó apoyando su mano en la mía—: Y lo que menos quiero es a los «Charming» y la comitiva de enanos, exigiendo cosas en la puerta de mi casa.

Reí ante su chiste pero seguí nerviosa por ese toque de nuestras manos. Ella pareció percibir mi tensión pues se apartó rápidamente para disponer la mesa.

Salí del letargo en que había caído y me dispuse a ayudarla llevando la bandeja de lasagna.

Nos sentamos y comimos en silencio, pero no era incomodo más bien era ameno. Parecía un silencio propiciado para que nos acostumbrásemos a nuestra presencia.

Era raro cenar en ausencia de Henry, por lo que la huelga de palabras servía de puente entre nosotras dos y se podía sentir como nuestras magias se complacían de ello.

Al terminar la lasagna ella se preparó para sacar las cosas de la mesa y traer el postre.

—Permíteme a mí —Detuve su acción poniendo mi mano sobre la de ella.

Mí mirada verde-agua se fundió con su mirada chocolate y sentí que me hundía en su mundo, en su infierno, pero lejos de asustarme solo conseguía fascinarme.

Vislumbré de repente su desconcierto y me apresuré a sacar mi mano y llevarme los trastes a la bacha de la cocina.

Me entretuve limpiando los platos mientras Regina preparó todo para el postre y me indicó que lo disfrutaríamos en la sala. Allí caí en cuenta de a qué había venido. Ella estaba dispuesta a contarme su pasado pero a su modo, sabiendo que tenía el control.

Por eso la cena en su casa que es como su territorio, su dominio. Aquí era reina y podía confesarme lo que quisiese sin el temor de que la hiriese.

Porque ¿qué loco enfrentaría a la Reina Malvada en su trono?, pues alguien en verdad muy tonto y sin duda esa no sería yo, no ese día al menos.

* * *

POV Regina:

«Nervios» era la palabra que me describía en esos momentos en los que estaba a punto de confesar mis fechorías pero también mi padecimiento.

Dentro de mí se agitaban dos sensaciones, una a huir me incitaba y la otra me decía «Anímate a hablar que Emma es diferente a lo que creíste».

Y si que lo era sobre todo aquella noche. No buscaba pelear conmigo, tendía a ser atenta y prefería recurrir a chistes malos antes que causarme molestias.

Sumándose al combo que se había vestido de maravilla, captando mi atención ni bien había cruzado el umbral de mi puerta y sacado la cazadora de cuero que llevaba puesta.

Sin embargo algo me inquietaba y eso eran nuestros roces y lo tranquilas que parecían estar nuestras magias con nuestra cercanía. Ella pareció notarlo y también se tensó, aunque luego en la sala se relajó porque sabía que le daría mi voz a la historia de la Reina Malvada.

—No tienes que obligarte a nada —Me dijo con una sonrisa—; si no te sientes segura lo podemos dejar para otro día —Hizo el amague de levantarse pero detuve su acción.

—No te vayas —Casi imploré y tomando su mano para que volviese a sentarse añadí—: De verdad quiero contarte todo pero…

Callé no estaba lista para admitir que tenía miedo a lo que fuera a decirme después. A que cambie esa mirada verde-agua en las que mis ojos chocolate se reflejaban.

No somos amigas y mucho menos lo que venía imaginando desde hace unos cuantos días pero temía que al contarle todo, ella llegase a odiarme.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que te juzgue puedes estar tranquila que no lo haré —expresó apretando mi mano para darme seguridad—: He venido a escucharte, no a indicar qué es lo correcto y lo que no.

Viendo en sus ojos que no mentía, las palabras surgieron solas. Le conté lo que hizo mi madre para que me volviese reina, todos los reproches que recibí de ella, todas las lecciones sobre magia y la manipulación que sufrí por su causa.

Le hablé de Daniel, mi primer amor y como es que terminó muerto por las manos de Cora, quien es mi madre. Mas no me contuve de decirle que la culpa también la tenía su madre, Snow White, por haberme delatado en el momento que pensaba escapar con él y desistir de casarme con su abuelo Leopold.

Seguí relatando como aquello, sumado a que todos tenían sus finales felices menos yo, me llevó a hacerle caso a Rumpelstiltskin de quien aprendí a controlar la magia.

Le relaté como fueron mi odio y mi rencor personificado en mi madre primero, a la que hice desaparecer dentro de un espejo, y después en Snow a la que perseguí hasta el cansancio. Y por quien realicé la maldición que nos trajo a Storybrooke y por la que tuve que sacrificar el corazón de mi padre.

Y caí en cuenta, en esta parte del relato, que era responsable de que Emma haya crecido sin sus padres. Yo les arrebaté el final feliz a la salvadora y consecuentemente a Henry.

De repente sentí una mano en la mejilla, limpiando lágrimas que ni sabía que habían escapado de mis ojos.

—Ellos podrían haber elegido quedarse conmigo y sufrir juntos la maldición —expuso como adivinando mis pensamientos—: Y yo pude hacer algo similar con Henry, así que de eso no te culpes.

A esta altura supe que me leía como un libro abierto, nada de mí se le escapaba. Y comprendí que era cierto eso de que su súper-poder era infalible, cuando de escudriñar mi mirada se trataba.

Le revelé entonces mis crímenes hasta el día de la fecha llegándome a lo acontecido con Graham y ahí si temí su reacción.

—Eso lo suponía —Soltó en un tono desenfadado y al ver la incomprensión reflejada en mi cara agregó—: Bueno dado que tu madre casi me arranca el corazón imaginé que podías hacer lo mismo y que habías sido tú la que causó la muerte de Graham.

—¿Qué mi madre, qué? —inquirí preocupada y un impulso me llevó a tocar su pecho para cerciorarme de que aún conservaba su corazón.

—Intentó sacarme el corazón cuando Mary…, mi madre y yo caímos por el portal del sombrero —señaló y no pude evitar sentir dolor al percibir que a veces debe esforzarse para llamar madre a Snow—: Pero aquello que ella cree que es una debilidad fue lo que me protegió.

—¿El amor te protegió? —pregunté sorprendida y sin sacar mi mano de su pecho, pues aún no me creía que se hubiese salvado.

—Sí, al parecer ser fruto del amor verdadero tiene sus ventajas —respondió relajada y tomando mi mano entre la suya añadió en tono de broma—: Lástima que con Graham no fue igual.

—Miss Swan, no se tome toda a broma —La regañé algo molesta al tiempo que me enderezaba y me soltaba de su agarre.

—Solo lo hice para que vieras que no te culpo por ello —replicó encogiéndose de hombros—: Nada que digamos lo traerá de vuelta, por lo que es absurdo hacerse reproches —Me dedicó la mirada más compresiva que pudiese existir, o que yo conociese—: Lo importante es lo que hagas a partir de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Emma? —cuestioné dejando que mis labios digan su nombre en voz alta.

—Que tienes dos opciones, Regina —respondió sosteniéndome la mirada—: O sigues encaprichada en interpretar el papel de Reina Malvada que busca consumar una venganza que ya no tiene sentido —suspiró mientras buscaba mi mano pero no se atrevía a agarrarla—: O por el contrario decides cambiar, controlar tu magia y ser mejor por ti y por Henry.

—¿Quieres decir que me redima? —interrogué levantando una ceja visiblemente incrédula.

—Intento decir que busques tu final feliz y dejes atrás odios y venganzas que ya no tienen sentido —explicó reprimiendo otra vez su deseo de tomar mis manos con las suyas.

Sentí que nuestras magias estaban pidiendo ese contacto por lo que me dejé llevar y tomé yo sus manos entre las mías.

—¿No sería esa mi derrota? —pregunté acercando mi rostro al suyo.

—Sólo sí… así.. así lo miras —alegó con dificultad pues su resistencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba.

—Y si no lo veo como un jaque mate a la reina —Comencé a decir rozando suavemente nuestras narices—, ¿qué interpretación cabría hacer?.

—No puedes verlo… simplemente como una… una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo —Logró responder mientras se le aceleraba el pulso y se le entrecortaba la respiración—: Además estoy segura que lograrías así lo que deseas —Aventuró desviando su rostro para evitar mirarme.

—Y... ¿qué sería lo que deseo, Miss Swan? —inquirí con la ceja levantada mientras tomaba su rostro con mis manos para obligarla a que me mirase.

—Una familia que te haga sentir amada y te proteja, aceptando tu pasado y regalándote un presente con sabor a futuro —Esbozó astutamente al tiempo que me sorprendía con una radiante sonrisa.

En aquel momento mi resistencia fue puesta en juego y mis ojos chocolate reflejados en su mirada verde-agua estaban dispuestos a perder la contienda. Es así que mi boca terminó acortando las distancias y encontró refugio en los labios de «La Salvadora».

Emma respondió a mi beso con la misma urgencia que le impuse yo, y pude percibir que ella tampoco temía perder ante la «Reina Malvada».

Nuestras manos guiadas por la magia hacían su recorrido, desatando sentimientos ocultos, callados, que encontraban la oportunidad de ser confesados en una noche que no entendía de enemistades ni prejuicios.

—Emma —llamé de pronto cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello—: Sabes que si continuamos con esto, las cosas podrían tornarse diferentes entre nosotras ¿no? —Advertí cuando vi que se detenía ante la mención de su nombre.

—Sé muy bien que las cosas podrían ser diferentes, Regina —Me miró con una mezcla de cariño y de temor—: Pero ya no quiero mentiras consentidas ni verdades ocultas.

—Quieres decir… —Iba a replicar pero fui callada con un beso.

—Llevo deseando esto hace un tiempo —confesó después del beso señalándonos a las dos—: Y aunque aún no podamos darle un nombre, te aseguro que no hay sitio en el que me sienta más a gusto que aquí contigo.

Casi a punto de romper a llorar, por lo que me acababa de confesar, la volví a besar y nos transporté a mi habitación. Poco importaba lo que pasase a la mañana siguiente, ese día se traba de ella y yo.

Después de todo aquel era el momento de una noche de simples confesiones que reflejaban el chocolate sobre el agua.

**Fin…**


End file.
